degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VampireFan1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tom Jacob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 10:09, June 30, 2010 Character Appearances Hey Tom! I just wanted to say that I would be more then happy to help you with your new character appearances page! Funny that you should make one, because I've actually already made one of my own in Microsoft Excel. It was just for fun and I saved it on my computer﻿. Yay! Let's do it! Degrassi Fan 19:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I just saw your portal! May I ask why you made that! What are we going to use it for??? Degrassi Fan 19:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I know Tom! I'm very sorry but I am really busy right now! If you haven't noticed, it's Christmas! Please wait, and don't do the character appearances without me okay! Degrassi Fan 22:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I will try but it takes a long time to do everyone at once and by the time I've finished, you've already edited the page and then it doesn't save what I've done and I have to start all over again! Degrassi Fan 21:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is that really necessary, Tom? I know that you like it but I personally think it makes the chart look messy! You should make a legend to explain what the asterisks are for. See how holiday had to ask you what they meant already? Degrassi Fan 22:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Aw thanks Tom. It makes me happy that this wiki has some sane people on it. Ha ha! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too. Did you like my season 3 chart???? It was fairly easy since I've seen those episodes so many times. I'll try to do season 4 today if I have time! Talk to you soon. Degrassi Fan 17:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tom! I'll try to do season 4. It shouldn't be hard, but me and my friends and family are on vacation right now - on a cruise! So were busy having fun, but I'll try if I have a chance at night or something. Degrassi Fan 00:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll do season 4! It will be very easy! Degrassi Fan 22:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom! I haven't spoken to you in a long time, but I would love to try and finish the character appearance pages. I unfortunately don't really approve of putting a recurring characters chart, because you have a slot for each minor character who only made one appearance. I think that page should be for the main characters only and recurring characters should have their appearances listed on their own character page. As you can see, I have already put alot of the appearaces on the recurring characters pages. Degrassi Fan 19:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey, can you try creating a new templates for each seasons. For example like this kind of Template. The last one seems to expired and the seasons pages looks all messed up. Cenarules000 17:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks great man. Thanks for the work you put up for the this and other templates. :) Cenarules000 18:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character Appearances page I'm sorry. :\ I'm not really sure how to edit that page. Loveya Pictures last longer. 09:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete all blog posts Sorry for the late responses, but I have deleted all of your blogs for you. Let me know if you need anything else. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 02:43, April 1, 2016 (UTC)